lebende Erinnerungen
by Alyla
Summary: Wer ist dieses Mädchen, dass plötzlich bei den Malfoys vor der Tür steht und zu Lord Voldemort will? Nebenbei versucht Draco, sich mit seinem Leben als Todesser abzufinden. Meine erste FF... Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch  R
1. Chapter 1

„_Tom" Der Junge drehte sich um. Es goss in Strömen, man sah kaum etwas in der Dunkelheit. _

_Doch Tom konnte das Mädchen klar erkennen. Ihr schwarzes Haar klebte nass an ihren Wangen und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen glitzerten im schwachen Schein der Laterne. _

_Stolz lächelte er. Es war einfach zu faszinierend, dass er dieses schönste Mädchen von Hogwarts sein eigen nennen durfte._

_Voller Liebe nahm er ihr wunderschönes Gesicht in seine Hände._

„_Esmeralda", sagte er glücklich, „du weisst doch, das ich jetzt Lord Voldemort bin." Er sprach diesen Namen voller Zärtlichkeit aus, als könnte er bei falschem Sprechen zerbrechen._

_Esmeralda trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen blitzten ein wenig wütend auf als sie sprach._

„_Nein. Dieser Name wird dich zerstören!", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte._

_Eigentlich wären jetzt Tränen über ihre Wange gekullert, doch Esmeralda weinte nie. _

„_Meine Liebste", begann Riddle sanft, „Was du sagst stimmt nicht. Er verleiht mir Macht. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde mehr. Irgendwann bin ich der mächtigste Zauberer und kann dir alles geben, was du willst!" _

_Er trat auf sie zu und strich eine pechschwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Hörst du, Esmeralda? _Alles_ was du willst!" Seine Lippen berührten die ihren._

_Doch sie stiess ihn von sich. „Ich möchte nur meinen Tom wieder!", zischte sie, „Gib mir Tom wieder, Voldemort!" _

_Wütend blickte sie zu dem Jungen hinauf. _

_Dieser lächelte sie an, griff schnell nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. „Ich möchte dir Tom heute Abend noch ein letztes Mal geben, Esmeralda.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr._

_Sie sank in seine Arme, genoss seine Nähe. Ja, jetzt konnte sie Tom wieder fühlen._

„_Ich liebe dich, Esmeralda!"_

_Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie da standen und sich küssten, doch irgendwann löste sie sich sanft von ihm._

_Langsam verdrängte Voldemort den Jungen wieder, den sie liebte._

„_Es ist vorbei", flüsterte sie erschrocken, als dieses beklemmende Gefühl in ihr hoch kam._

_Voldemort lachte kurz und kalt auf._

„_Ja", sagte er mit seltsam kräftiger Stimme, „Tom ist tot, Esmeralda. Es gibt nur noch Lord Voldemort" _

_Er sah das Mädchen an, sah zum ersten Mal ihre silbern glitzernden Tränen. _

_Ein letztes Mal zog er sie an sich heran und küsste sie noch einmal. Sie sah ihn an, strich ihm über die Wange._

_Ein Abschied, der mehr schmerzte, als jeder andere. Ein Abschied, der Wunden hinterliess, die nicht mehr heilen konnten. Er hätte verhindert werden können, man hätte alles ändern können. Doch jetzt war es zu spät._

_Sie drehte sich jetzt einfach um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Dunkel des Verbotenen Waldes. Er sah ihr nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Doch ihre Energie spürte er noch immer. Ihr zarter Duft benebelte ihn noch lange und das Gefühl ihrer sanften Lippen würde er nie vergessen. Doch Esmeralda gab es jetzt nur noch in seinen Erinnerungen._

* * *

Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen.

Die Bilder des Traums verschwanden augenblicklich.

Um sie herum war ihre vertraute Umgebung, die Sonne warf ihre ersten Strahlen durch die Baumwipfel und die Vögel zwitscherten ihr Morgenlied.

Sie warf ihre Haare zurück und liess die Energie der Sonne in sie überfliessen.

Wie lange war er her, seit sie das letzte Mal von _ihm _geträumt hatte?

Nein, sie hatte noch nie von _ihm _geträumt.

_Er_ war nicht mal mehr eine Erinnerung.

Denn Erinnerungen lebten, doch ihre Gedanken an _ihn_ waren tot.

Aber dieser Traum hatte gelebt.

Es musste mehr gewesen sein als ein Traum.

Eine Vision? Vielleicht.

Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich ein Bild von _ihm_ vorzustellen.

Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie vergessen, wie er aussah.

Doch jetzt plötzlich sah sie ihn wieder vor sich, klarer als jemals zu vor, als würde er vor ihr stehen.

Dazu wurde sein Bild von jenem Gefühl begleitet, das sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Dieses Gefühl von verzweifelter Liebe und unendlicher Trauer.

* * *

Lord Voldemort öffnete seine Augen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Jemand, der nie träumte, träumte von vergessenen Erinnerungen, von einem Mädchen, dass einmal alles war, und jetzt nichts mehr.

_Wie seltsam_, dachte er sich und starrte ins Feuer, der einzigen Lichtquelle weit und breit.

Und er lächelte noch immer.

Sein altes Leben hatte er schon lange vergessen, doch an _sie _erinnerte er sich nur zu gerne. An ihre Schönheit, an ihr Stolz, an ihr Duft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Familienstreit**

Langsam betrat Draco Malfoy die Eingangshalle. Schon lange war er nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen.

Er betrachtete die kalten Wände, den kristallenen Kronleuchter an der Decke, die Bilder von berühmten Zauberer.

Das grösste von ihnen, in einem grüngoldenen Rahmen, zeigte Salsar Slytherin.

Obwohl Draco dieses Bild schon tausendmal gesehen hatte, wandte er noch voller Ehrfurcht seinen Blick ab und liess ihn weiter durch den Raum schweifen.

Beinahe überrascht stellte er fest, dass alles noch genau gleich war. _Wieso sollte es anders sein?_, dachte er sich.

Sonst, wenn er nach Hause kam, fuhr er mit seinen Freunden im Hogwartsexpress zurück. Seine Eltern holten ihn ab, gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause.

Ganz normal.

Wie alle anderen Hogwartsschüler.

Doch jetzt...

Jetzt war alles anders.

Jetzt war er ein Todesser.

Er fuhr nicht mit seinen Freunden im Hogwartsexpress nach Hause, er musste von Hogwarts _fliehen._

Seinetwegen war Dumbledor tot. Seinetwegen war die Hoffnung der Zauberer gestorben.

„Nein!", sagte er laut, dass seine Mutter sich umdrehte und ihn verwundert ansah. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld!", redete er sich ein, bis er den Blick Narzissa Malfoys auffing.

Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.

Doch seine Mutter lief zu ihm hin, nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Sie schien ganz genau zu wissen, was in bedrückte.

„Mein Sohn", flüsterte sie liebevoll, „du kannst nichts dafür!"

Er war dankbar für diese Worte. Denn er, Draco Malfoy, konnte zwar boshaft und gemein sein, doch jemanden zu töten brachte er nicht übers Herz.

Ja, er hatte ein Herz. Doch er hasste es, dies zu zeigen.

Schliesslich war er ein Malfoy, und ein Malfoy kennt keine Liebe und Mitgefühl.

Aber Draco hatte es doch nicht geschafft Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Damit hatte er nicht nur den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht.

Nur seine Mutter war froh darum, tröstete ihn jetzt und half ihm, die schwere Last, ein Todesser zu sein, zu tragen.

Ein wenig erleichtert kuschelte er sich in die Schulter seiner Mutter.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für solche lächerlichen Dinge!"

Lucius Malfoys wütende Stimme hallte an den Wänden der riesigen Halle wider.

Erschrocken löste Draco sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter, stellte sich aufrecht hin und blickte zu seinem Vater, der gerade die Eingangshalle betrat.

Narzissa wich erschrocken zurück.

Sie wusste was nun kommen würde. Und sie hatte Angst davor.

„Nein!", flüsterte sie leise. Ein Träne lief ihre Wange herunter.

Sie beobachtete, wie ihr Mann, sein Gesicht vom Zorn gezeichnet, auf ihren Sohn zuschritt.

„Nein!", sagte sie nochmals mit leiser, zittriger Stimme, doch niemand beachtete sie.

_Zeige ihm keine Schwäche, zeige keine Schwäche_, wiederholte Draco ständig in Gedanken, während sein Vater energisch auf ihn zu schritt, doch seine Hände zitterten und sein Atem ging stossweise.

Kurz vor seinem Sohn blieb Lucius stehen. In seinen Augen funkelte die Wut, während er seinen Zauberstab zog und Draco unter das Kinn hielt.

„Du bist unfähig!", zischte er scharf, „Unfähig, hörst du?" Draco wich zurück, doch sein Vater folgte ihm jeden Schritt.

„Zuerst", fuhr er fort, „bringst du es nicht zustande, Dumbledore zu töten, sodass Severus Snape das für dich übernehmen musste, und jetzt zeigst du gerade wie schwach du doch eigentlich bist! Ist dir klar, wie sehr du den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht hast?"

Draco wich weiter zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

Sein Vater starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück. Die Luft schien zu fibrieren und Narzissa wagte kaum zu atmen.

Sie hatte Angst, grosse Angst. Angst davor, dass Lucius ihrem Sohn etwas antun könnte, Angst, dass Draco die Nerven verlor. Am meisten Angst hatte sie jedoch von Lord Voldemort.

Alles war seine Schuld. Die Angst, die sie hatte, der Schmerz, der ihr Sohn erleiden musste, Lucius Malfoy, der immer gewalttätiger gegenüber seiner Familie wurde, Dumbledore, der nun tot war. All dies war allein das Werk von Lord Voldemort.

Er hatte ihr Leben zerstört.

Aber dann drehte sich Lucius von seinem Sohn weg

Narzissa wollte gerade aufatmen, als er sich ein paar Schritte von Draco entfernte, als er sich wieder umdrehte, um den Zauberstab erneut auf Draco zu richten.

Ein lautes „Crucio!" erfüllte die Luft, kurz darauf ertönte das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen Dracos, das sich mit dem Entsetzesschrei seiner Mutter vermischte.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Er schien an Draco zu schrenzen und zu reissen, er liess den Jungen von unendlicher Höhe auf einen steinernen Grund prallen und ihn über einen Boden aus spitzen Speeren laufen.

In diesem Moment wäre Draco am liebsten gestorben, doch sein Stolz und Zorn auf seinen Vater waren stärker.

Als der fürchterliche Schmerz langsam nachliess, schien die Wut in dem jungen Malfoy zu übersprudeln.

Alles ging schnell. Alles, was Narzissa wahrnahm, war Dracos Stimme, die laut den Crucio-Fluch aussprach, und Lucius Schmerzensschrei.

Das war zu viel. Die Welt in Narzissa schien zusammen zu brechen und weinend liess sie sich zu Boden fallen.

_Ihr _Sohn und _ihr_ Mann kämpften einen Kampf um Stolz und Ehre, bei dem niemand verlieren wollte.

Und sie musste zuschauen, wie Lord Voldemorts Gift, das sich ganz einfach Bosheit nannte, aus den Augen der zwei ihr am liebsten Menschen leuchtete.

Ihr Sohn lief währenddessen stolz auf seinen Vater zu, der unter stärksten Schmerzen am Boden lag.

Abschätzig blickte er zu ihm hinunter.

„Leide, Vater", zischte er boshaft, „leide, wie ich gelitten habe. Ich werde dir und dem Dunklen Lord beweisen, dass ich nicht unfähig bin!"

Draco lief zu der Treppe, stieg hinauf, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Doch sobald seine Eltern nicht mehr sehen konnten, rannte er, so schnell er konnte, in sein Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Er liess sich auf sein riesiges Bett fallen und starrte zur Decke, als wäre sie unheimlich interessant.

Was hatte er bloss getan?

_Was für eine dumme Frage_, dachte er ein wenig empört. Er hatte seinen Vater gefoltert und seine Mutter zur Verzweiflung getrieben.

Na und?

_Nein, nicht 'na und'!_, schalt er diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Schliesslich war er sein Vater!

_Er hat dich gefoltert und beleidigt!_, entgegnete die Stimme scharf.

„Er hatte das Recht dazu!", sagte Draco laut und stand auf. „Schliesslich hatte ich wirklich versagt."

Ein plötzliches Klopfen vom Fenster schreckte Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Blick huschte hinüber, wo eine braungraue Eule im Regen vor dem Fenster stand und mit dem Schnabel ungeduldig gegen das Glas schlug.

Der junge Malfoy erkannte den nassen Vogel sofort. Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig.

„Scarry!", rief er und lief schnell zum Fenster, um ihn hinein zu lassen.

Die Eule seines Freundes Blaise Zabini hüpfte ins Zimmer und schüttelte sich. Als Draco ungeduldig den Brief vom Bein losbinden wollte, biss sie ihm wütend in den Finger.

Er schrie auf vor Schmerz und blickte zu seinem Finger, wo sich nun ein Bluttröpfchen bildete. „Du dummes Vieh!", schrie Draco und wollte schon seinen Zauberstab zücken, als Scarry ihn bedrohlich anfunkelte.

Der Junge kannte das zickige Wesen der Eule und wusste, wenn er sie ein weiteres Mal stören würde, so käme er nicht mit einem blutenden Finger davon.

So wartete der Malfoy geduldig, bis die Eule sich das Gefieder geputzt und glatgestrichen hatte, bis sie ihm endlich ihr Bein entgegen streckte.

Gespannt öffnete Draco den Brief seines besten Freundes.

_An Draco Malfoy_

_Hey Draco!_

_Wie geht es dir?_

_Unglaublich, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist._

_Ich kann es irgendwie nicht fassen._

_Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich bewundere, auch wenn du es nicht geschafft hast._

_Bei Merlin, was hat _Er_ dir doch für eine schwere Aufgabe zugeteilt!_

_Nun, etwas ganz anderes: Ich habe mir gedacht, ich könnte mal für einige Tage zu dir kommen._

_Es würde uns beiden helfen, wenn wir diese Last, Todesser zu sein, nicht allein tragen müssten._

_Ich würde dich sehr gerne wieder sehen._

_Ich weiss nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe total Angst vor _ihm.

_Bestimmt würde es helfen, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, der das gleiche durchmacht. Nur noch schlimmer._

_Grüsse_

_Blaise_

Dracos erster Gedanke war: _Blaise, ich bin so froh, dass du gleich denkst wie ich!_

Doch dann merkte er, wie unüberlegt es von Blaise war, all dies in einem Brief zu schreiben. Wenn ihn jemand abgefangen hätte!

Also schrieb Draco in die Antwort so wenige verdächtige Hinweise, wie es nur möglich war:

_An meinen treuen Freund_

_Hallo Junge!_

_Ehrlich gesagt, geht es mir überhaupt nicht gut. Ich hoffe, dir geht es besser._

_Vorhin hatte ich total Stress mit meinem Vater._

_Für mich ist es genau so unglaublich wie für dich, doch Vater ist überhaupt nicht zufrieden._

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du kommen könntest._

_Ich denke genau so wie du._

_Grüsse_

_dein Freund_

Kurz darauf flog Scarry bereits mit dem Brief auf und davon.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen. Bald war er nicht mehr alleine. Bald war jemand da, der ihn verstand.

* * *

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Sooo, Kapitel 2 ist fertig. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn euch irgendwas nicht passt (oder auch, wenn euch alles passt (: ), bitte schreibt ein Review. Ich wäre euch seeeeeehr dankbar!

Liebe Grüsse :)

Alyla


	3. Chapter 3

**3. „Wir werden stark sein!"**

Heute endlich war es soweit. In wenigen Stunden würde Blaise kommen! Dann würde Draco endlich nicht mehr so alleine sein.

Schon seit drei Tagen hatte Draco sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Stundenland, Tag für Tag, ging er in seinem riesigen Zimmer auf und ab, lag auf seinem Bett, blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Vögel, die im Garten der Malfoys herumflatterten.

Manchmal stand er auch vor dem Spiegel, betrachtete die sehr wohl attraktiven Züge seines Gesichts, seine blauen Augen.

Dann merkte er, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Sein sonst gerader Rücken wirkte gebogen, wie der eines alten Mannes, seine Augen zeigten Schmerz und hatten diesen leuchtenden Funken verloren, und wenn er versuchte zu lächeln, war eine verzerrte Grimasse das Einzige, was dabei heraus kam.

Im Moment lag er gerade auf seinem Bett und starrte schon seit etwa zwei Stunden an die Decke. Er liess seine Gedanken reisen, in seine Vergangenheit, in seine Zukunft, zu seinen Freunden und Feinden. Er versuchte, die Welt zu verstehen, zu verstehen, was geschehen war, und vorallem, _warum _es geschehen war.

_Es ist alles nur wegen Potter!_, dachte er und verfluchte seinen Rivalen.

_Und wegen diesem dummen, hässlichen, blödsinn-quaselnden, alten Hut! Hätte er Potter zu Slytherin gesteckt, wäre alles anders geworden! Wir wären wahrscheinlich Freunde geworden, dieser Potter-Idiot und ich._

_Er hätte trotzdem gegen Voldemort gekämpft, und ich hätte mich ihm angeschlossen. Wir hätten ihn schon lange besiegt, denn ich wäre ihm bestimmt eine bessere Hilfe gewesen, als dieser nervige Weasley und diese Schlammblut Granger._

_Die besten wären wir gewesen, bestimmt!_

_Nein!_ Draco schlug mit der Hand auf sein Kissen. _Niemals wären wir Freunde geworden! Potter ist viel zu hochnäsig und eingebildet. Ausserdem war seine Mutter ein Schlammblut! Nein, wir wären keine Freunde geworden._

_Doch niemals hätte ich ihn so gehasst. Und er wäre bestimmt anders geworden._

_ Irgendwie beneide ich ihn. Die ganze Welt steht hinter ihm und unterstüzt ihn, ermutigt ihn._

_Und wer ermutigt mich? Niemand. Wer hält zu mir? Niemand. Wer würde sein Leben für mich auf's Spiel setzten? Niemand._

_Vielleicht Blaise. Aber auch nur vielleicht._

_Woher soll ich wissen, dass nicht auch er nur zu mir kommt, damit _er _selbst nicht so alleine ist._

_Als Todesser hat man keine Freunde. Es gibt nur sich selbst und den Dunklen Lord._

_Doch in Potters Welt wimmelt es von Leuten, die immer zu ihm stehen, und nur so auf den Moment warten, dass sie ihr Leben nur für ihn auf Spiel setzen können._

_Ja, Harry Potter hat Freunde. Er wird einmal ein Held sein, als Retter der Welt in die Geschichte eingehen._

_Doch ich werde nur ein böser Todesser sein, der an sich selbst zerbrach. Oder am Zorn des Dunklen Lords._

_Ja, das werde ich sein, einsam, bis ans Ende meiner Tage.  
_

* * *

Der Wind war kühl und nagte sich durch ihre schwarzen Kleider hindurch._ Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis es wirklich Sommer wird_, dachte Esmeralda und kuschelte sich noch mehr in ihr ebenfalls schwarzes Kopftuch. 

Dann erhob sie sich schnell. _Es ist Zeit, weiter zu gehen._ Sie wischte sich mit ihren dünnen Händen den Dreck von ihrem Kleid. Ihr Blick durchschweifte die Umgebung, bis sie die Orientierung vollständig wiedererlang hatte.

Zuerst setzte sie nur unentschlossen einen Fuss vor den anderen. Plötzlich waren ihr Zweifel aufgekommen. Wieso sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Hätte er wirklich diese unglaubliche Macht erlangt, so könnte auch sie ihn nicht aufhalten.

Selbst die Tatsache, dass er sie einmal geliebt hat, hülfe ihr nicht. Er hatte sich ja schon lange für seine Macht entschieden, und nicht für sie.

Es war nicht Entschlossenheit, die sie dazu brachte, zu rennen, um ihr Ziel schneller zu erreichen. Es war Angst. Angst vor _ihm_, Angst vor dem Leben, Angst zu scheitern, Angst alleine zu sein.

Das Zeitgefühl hatte sie schon lange verloren, so trugen sie ihre Beine immer weiter und weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen, zu jenem _Mann_, den sie einmal so sehr geliebt hatte, bis tief in die Nacht hinein.

* * *

"Draco, wach auf!" Als er diese bekannte Stimme hörte, schlug Draco überrascht die Augen auf. Vor ihm zeigte sich ein vertrautes Gesicht, das er schon so lange erwartete. 

"Blaise! Wo warst du so lange?", fragte er seinen Freund. Dieser lachte. "Ich habe mit deiner Mutter gesprochen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, Junge!", erklärte er dann weniger fröhlich.

"Ach was! Sie weiss, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss.", meinte Draco ausweichend. "Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?"

Blaise zuckte nur mich den Schultern und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. "Ich habe Angst vor ihm, Draco!"

Jetzt war es Draco, der mit den Schultern zuckte. "Was kann er uns machen, Blaise? Oh ja, er kann uns foltern, uns töten, uns zwingen, Sachen zu tun, die wir nicht tun wollen. Aber _das_ macht mir persönlich am wenigsten Angst!"

Blaise sah ihn ratlos an. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst Draco."

"Es ist...", er lachte trocken, "Es ist absurd, Blaise! Ich habe keine Angst, dass er mich foltert oder gar tötet. Die Folter endet irgendwann, der Tod ist mehr eine Erlösung. Aber was ist, wenn er uns auch dieses kleine bisschen Freiheit nimmt, das wir jetzt noch haben? Wenn er uns in ein einsames Kellerloch sperrt, ganz alleine in der Dunkelheit? _Davor _habe ich Angst, und nicht vor Schmerz und Tod."

"Was sollen wir bloss tun?", fragte Blaise verzweifelt.

"Beten, Blaise. Beten dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand kommt, und uns aus dieser Sache raus holt."

"Das muss schon ein Engel sein, wenn er das hinkriegen will!", grummelte Blaise hoffnungslos.

Aber Draco lächelte ihn traurig an. "Wer weiss..."

* * *

Esmeraldas Lunge brannte. Doch sie rannte weiter durch den Wald, durch die Nacht. 

Ihr Tuch flatterte ihm Wind, während sie mit beinahe übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit einen Fuss vor den anderen setzte

Vielleicht war sie auch kein richtiger Mensch mehr. So viele Jahre einsam in einem Wald, geschworen, ihre Liebe wieder zu finden, nicht als Voldemort, sondern als Tom Riddle.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit seit jenem Abend vergangen war, doch war sie nie älter geworden. Sie war immer noch dieses sechzehnjährige Mädchen, das Riddle so geliebt hatte. Oder war sie siebzehn gewesen? Es war nur noch ein Hauch von Erinnerung, die sie noch besass.

Plötzlich stolperte Esmeralda über eine Wurzel und fiel hin, in den Dreck. Sie seufzte auf. _Nur ein Mensch fällt um_, dachte sie. Doch warum konnte ihr die Zeit nichts anhaben? Warum war sie immer noch die gleiche wie damals?

Sie schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf auf das feuchte Laub auf dem Boden. _Die Liebe_. Ihre Lippen formten den Namen: "Tom." Sie konnte sein Gesicht sehen, sie spürte die seine Hände, wie sie langsam durch ihr nachtschwarzes Haar fuhren. Seine Lippen waren weich, so weich...

Alles fühlte sich so echt an, dass Esmeralda ihre Augen aufriss, um zu sehen, ob er tatsächlich da war. Aber sie lag am Boden des Waldes, allein und von der Liebe verlassen. _Tom_.

* * *

Draco und Blaise sassen da, schweigend, und genossen, nicht mehr alleine zu sein, einen Freund zu haben. Doch keiner der beiden würde es jemals zugeben. 

Es war das Klopfen an der Türe, das die beiden aus dem Schweigen holte. Ihre Angst, die sogleich aufgetaucht war, verschwand gleich wieder, denn es war nur Narzissa, welche die beiden traurig anlächelte und flüsterte: "Es ist soweit!"

Die beiden wussten nur zu gut, was nun kommen würde. Die Angst vor ihrem Herr wuchs ins Unermessliche, wenn sie ihn sich nur schon vorstellten. Wenn sie ihn gleich sehen würden, würde dies alles noch übertreffen.

Aber Blaise legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte so leise, dass es Narzissa nicht hören konnte: "Wir werden stark sein!"_ Doch sie sind stärker als wir, Blaise_, dachte Draco verzweifelt, sprach es jedoch nicht aus.

Bald standen sie vor der Tür, hinter welcher der Dunkle Lord bereits wartete. _Wir werden stark sein!_ Mit diesem Gedanken drückte der junge Malfoy die Klinke herunter und trat herein.

* * *

Soo, das war's wieder einmal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wenn dies der Fall ist (oder eben nicht ist), dann sagt das doch bitte, bitte in einem klitzekleinen Review... :-D 

Es wird vermutlich eine Pause geben, bis die Fortsetzung kommt, weil ich das siebte Band noch lesen muss, vielleicht kommt schon vorher noch mal was... Mal sehen! ;-)

Alyla


End file.
